


阴差阳错

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, V is physically a girl, she needs Nero’s demonic power to change into man’s form
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: V酱不小心变成了一个女孩子需要尼禄补魔才能变回来





	阴差阳错

**Author's Note:**

> 性转啊！不想看点掉啊！  
> 精神上还是原来的V啦

summary：  
薇薇变成了一个小姑娘  
要靠尼禄艹她才能变成弟弟

 

事情是这样的，尼禄打开门看到维吉尔的时候，似乎感觉到他的魔力有些异常。

从魔界回来变成这样也不奇怪。

但奇怪的是，他的身后站着一个黑头发的……

“V？”

尼禄不禁叫出了那人的名字，可仔细看来，那似乎也不是……

他微长的黑发遮着脸颊，双臂抱在胸前，看上去比从前更……小了一点？ V站在维吉尔的身后，比他矮了大半个头，那一身本来就松垮的衣服显得更松垮了一点。

V抬起了头，淡漠的绿眼睛看向了尼禄。尼禄说不出这张脸上产生了什么微妙的变化，他的神情是那么熟悉，可似乎五官和气质似乎发生了什么变化，让人觉得那不屑冷淡的神情有些…可爱？

“哈哈，尼禄，你爸爸给你的礼物。” 但丁拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，遭到了维吉尔的一个白眼。

准确的说，是维吉尔和V几乎同步的两个白眼。

“究竟发生了什么？”

尼禄看着面前这各怀鬼胎的三个人，忽然紧张了起来。

“尼禄。” 

是V在说话，尼禄他的嘴唇张合，白皙的脸上露出了无奈的表情。

可那是一个女孩子的声音。

 

总之，维吉尔自己也还没搞清楚到底发生了什么，也许是良心与原系统不兼容之类的原因，导致他不得不将V再分离出来，缓解他体内的魔力震荡。

可分离的过程可不能像第一次那么顺利。但丁必须压制着他，他不想再打一次尤里森，但也许他的掺和让一切更加糟糕了。

“简单来说，这一次分离，由于种种不可抗力，导致了…”但丁摸着下巴，正在考虑他的措辞。

“我拥有了女性的身体。”V接了上去，准备好了接受尼禄诧异到肉眼可见的眼神质疑。

尼禄这才发现，面前的V仅仅声音变了，他肩膀窄了，衣服显然挂不住了，他的胳膊也更细了，肌肉线条也一起抹平了成柔和的曲线。而那张本来就能算得上美丽的脸上也发生了奇妙的变化。单挑出来看，他标志性的下颌线条，饱满的嘴唇、深邃的眉眼都没有大的改变，可糅合在了一起，却莫名多了几分柔和的流动感。绿色的眼睛像盈盈的湖泊，黑发更衬得他肤色白皙，淡漠的神情也为他添了几分打动人的气质。

尼禄意识到自己这么盯着他看是不对的，但是……

“的确还挺好看的，是吧？”但丁朝他坏笑了一下。

“是的…不是……啊……所以现在到底是什么情况？”

“要变回原来的样子，我需要一点魔力。”V依旧抱着双臂，斜眼瞥着角落。

这里什么都缺，单单不缺魔力啊。

“那不是很容易的？”尼禄并不明白这三个人一脸尴尬的神情是在想什么，他要魔力就给他好了，不就是放点血的事儿嘛，难道但丁和维吉尔会吝啬这么点血？

“之前你喂过我你的血液，所以我的身体应该对你的魔力最为熟悉。” V慢慢地转过了头看向尼禄。

尼禄瞬间觉得有些害羞，希望V别把当时的场面说得太肉麻。这只是兄弟间的互帮互助，绝没有些别的意思，除开了那染血的嘴唇的性感样子。

“我懂了。” 尼禄捋起了袖子，正准备给自己来上一刀。

“但是，”尼禄抬头看向了V，停下了动作，V的神情似乎有些复杂，维吉尔脸上的阴沉更加凝重，而但丁笑容则不可描述了起来。

“我的身体太紊乱，恐怕不能那么有效地从血液中吸收你们的魔力，”V继续说着，“就像往开了闸的池子放水，永远也不会满。”

“所以我必须以一种更加直接有效的方式来补充魔力。”

尼禄似乎感觉到V是在以一种尽量体面的方式在说话，可他还是不太明白。

“小子，你知道比血液含有更多魔力的是什么吗？”

尼禄似乎听说过那样的传闻…

“没错，就是你的两亿个小尼禄。”但丁扬起了嘴角而尼禄的表情瞬间呆滞。

传闻果然是真的？？？

“那……”尼禄看看V又看看维吉尔再看看但丁…他们脸上异彩纷呈的表情让他相信他们应该和自己得到了同一个结论。

尼禄希望大家相信他咽唾沫只是因为紧张而不是别的什么。

“那么之后，你会变回你原来的形态，也不会……”尼禄看了一眼维吉尔。

从头到尾他也没有说过一句话。

现在，他依旧低着头，但开了口，“他会留下来。”

“那么，你愿意吗？”

V有些放空的绿眼睛看着尼禄，认真但似乎又不抱期待。

尼禄点了点头，心脏几乎跳出了喉咙。

V的脸上似乎轻松了一点。

可尼禄在得到肯定的一瞬间后，就被巨大的尴尬给压垮了。

“你知道我们说的是得以性交的方式吧？”但丁做了一个手指套进圈子的手势。

“我当然知道！！！”

 

这种被人知道得一清二楚的感觉真是糟糕啊，尼禄和V在两位长辈眼皮底下走上了楼。

尼禄几乎能想到这个可恶的但丁会想象些什么画面，他别还会计时间听墙角吧……尼禄又想到了自己父亲那张阴沉得如同西伯利亚冻土的脸，更加感到喉咙紧缩。

他偷偷瞥了一眼身边的V，希望从他的神情里得到些什么同病相怜的安慰，可他看上去从容不迫，而那该死的外套晃荡着让尼禄看到了点不该看的东西。

“别进错洞啊！”

“砰！”尼禄用粗暴的关门声打断了但丁的好心提醒。

幸好房间的隔音效果还算可以，熟悉的布置让尼禄找到了一点安全感。他深深吸了一口气，明确了此刻他们要做的事情。

当做爱可以是一件任务，但是做爱绝不能像任务一样做成。

直白的是主题，但通往主题的路上依旧暧昧又多情，尤其是对于真诚的两人来说。

V坐在他的床上，眼睛低垂，嘴唇紧闭，膝盖并在一起，暧昧的光影亲吻着她的脸颊。

“当真愿意？”V抬起了眼睛，微微皱起眉头。

尼禄攥紧了拳头，点了点头，“只要你能变回去。”他显得坚定又单纯，可心里不知道是窃喜是忧虑还是内疚。

“那是你过来还是，还是你觉得在门那边做比较好？”

尼禄这才反应过来，他还站在了门口。于是，他立刻跑到了床边可又在离着V还有点距离的地方坐下，心脏狂跳而大脑一片空白。

“我们相互配合吧。” 尼禄随便找了点话来搪塞，天知道他现在早就被色欲蒙了心眼。

身边的人低下了头嘟哝着，修长的手指正在摆弄系带。

“有什么需要的就尽量说出来，快点解决了吧。”V听上去很不乐意很不耐烦的样子，这更给了尼禄占便宜的错觉。

“可你知道该怎么搞吗？”V闷闷地说。

听起来她觉得让尼禄硬起来还是件什么困难的差事。尼禄偷看着她一脸愁苦的样子，还真有些可爱。

事实上这并没有那么难。一般情况下这种时候主动的应该是男孩，但V忽然站起了身来，转到尼禄的面前，尼禄得抬起头才能看到她。

“帮我脱掉衣服。”她微微昂起下巴，轻声说。

尼禄听她的话抽开了她腰上的系带。

这并没有他想象中的困难，但尼禄的双手还是在微微哆嗦。

系带垂了下来，尼禄看见了她身上的纹身，和胸骨的痕迹。他似乎还闻见了她身上好闻的香味。尼禄知道，这身体不再像从前那样了，他犹豫着拉开她的衣服，心里紧张得砰砰直跳，可V似乎等不及了，她两手一摆弄，外套便落到了地上。

一双本不该出现在这身体上的小巧胸脯就轻轻晃动着出现在了尼禄的眼前。

“给你点感觉？”她微微歪过了头。

在一片妖异的纹身里，她的胸前无辜地隆起了两个小小的骨朵，翘起的乳尖像小鸟的喙，垂下去时轻轻压成了一个水滴的弧度。这可爱的形状一时让尼禄愣住。

尼禄的脸唰得红了，这么直白的场面还是第一回。

“怎么样？”V的双手伸向了自己的胸前，握住了那两团软肉。

“太小了也没什么感觉，是吧？”

她一个人自说自话垂下双臂看着尼禄，似乎在等待他的下一步动作。

“不，不是…”尼禄有些窘迫地摇了摇头，但承认有感觉似乎也不太合适…尼禄觉得他如果不做些什么反应会让她感到沮丧和不快。

他拉过了她过于纤瘦的腰肢，轻轻地吻上她胸口。他决不敢直接去吮吸那让他喉咙发烫的乳尖，只是轻轻地吻她的平坦的胸口，红了的耳廓才能擦到她的柔软。

这反应让她满意了。

“继续。” V的手指揉进他银白的头发里，他湿热的吻一路向下吻过了她柔软的腹部，让她觉得胃里似乎有只蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。

现在这具身体不会掉渣不会破碎，体温滚烫肌肤柔嫩，就在他的舌尖下，V的心脏正在跳动。尼禄也分辨不清他是在为皮囊而兴奋，还是在为那熟悉的心跳。

“继续。”她的声音依旧低沉又不可回绝。

尼禄有些哆嗦地解开了她低腰裤的扣子拉链，而手指不可避免地碰到了她下腹温暖的肌肤。接着他抓着她的胯部，摸到了她胯上突出的骨头，接着一点点将那黑色的束缚褪去。

他的手指不得不擦过了更柔软的地方，而那里的皮肤也更加烫…再往下，她身下渐渐稀疏的纹身，和一点点白色的耻毛痕迹，指向了伊甸园的方向。

尼禄不禁想象着这凭空而生的伊甸园会是什么模样，这不属于他的地方会藏着怎样的风景，幽秘的丛林里如何暗藏着小径通往湖泊。

“放心，你不会看到别的东西的。”她揉了揉他泛红的耳朵。

他褪去了那一点点最后的遮掩，看到了那一条浅浅的缝隙，在昏暗的灯光里划向了更深的秘境。

“很神奇，是吗？”她的声音低沉得像将尽的夜色。

男孩抬起了他有些不安的蓝眼睛，看着她。尼禄知道自己显得过于听话和沉迷。

“你喜欢它吗？”V的嘴角轻轻勾起，一手抚摸着他的头发，一手轻轻摸了她的缝隙。

他自以为是地用这副女性的身体勾引着尼禄，却不知真正俘获了尼禄的到底是什么。

他的舌尖轻轻地卷过她的肚脐，卷起她肌肤下更深的漩涡，让她不禁用光裸的身体环住他的脖子。

“你喜欢啊。”她的声音里带着不掩饰的得意。她生来就擅长取悦人，操纵人，虽然这一切并非为了她自己。

她能分辨出那落在她身上的吻了忘情的程度，银发男孩一开始就向这具肉体投降了。她做得很好，好到她自己也可耻地顶起胯去迎合他。

“够了。” 她退了两步，迈着两条娃娃一样美丽的腿踹掉了自己的裤子。

“来吧。” 她爬上了床，只有她自己知道，她的大腿已经微微颤抖。

尼禄站起来脱掉了他的衣服，而床上双腿大张的V一直盯着他看，而这样的感觉并不好。

“我知道是什么样的。”她对着背过身去的男孩翻了个白眼。

尼禄不高兴绝不是因为这个。他们明明可以让事情不那么尴尬的，可她太过于目的明确也没有办法，或许一厢情愿的人只是他罢了。可她用耻骨轻轻撞他的感觉也是……

当他转过身来的时候，他知道V的眼睛就盯着他起立的小尼禄。

他边想象着这么个家伙进来的感觉，边打开了腿，隐约听见了某个隐秘部位打开时轻微的水声。

尼禄皱了皱眉头，在V的面前跪下，看见他腿间那个微微张开的入口，隐隐透着闪着水光的粉红色。

他轻轻握住了她纤细的膝盖，她配合地再张大了一点腿，粉红色穴口完完全全地暴露了出来。

尼禄看了一眼头发散开躺着的他，仿佛是在为接下来的事情提前道歉。

在此之前也许应该先让他获得一点愉悦。

V没有想到尼禄的手指划过了他的身下。

一瞬间，被侵犯的耻辱感和一种尖锐的感觉一同跳上了V的心头，让他一下挣开了他的手掌夹紧了腿。

这算是他变成这样后的本能吗？明明他做好了准备，可身体还是违背了他的意志，那一点尖锐的感觉让他觉得紧张极了。

“抱歉，我只是想看看，你有没有准备好…”尼禄看着刚才还开着腿的V一下蜷缩了起来，惊恐地看着他。

“不要碰我，直接进去。”他眯起了绿眼睛。

真是个奇怪的要求啊。

“碰一下可能会更舒服。”尼禄摩挲着手指间的黏腻。

V想说，“舒服”并不在他们的约定里，可他咽了下去。“舒服”仿佛是某种罪恶又甜蜜的东西，从这个失控的身体、荒唐的行为里生出来，会让一切失控。

而且，这不是他。

单纯的不想伤害她的意思到这里怎么会这么复杂，尼禄不明白。

V也不解地看着男孩，他要拿到他的精液，就是这么简单的一件事，为什么要再多玩弄这具意外的身体。

但是，男孩也足有他自己的道理吧。相互配合，他们说过的。

“你是为了我变回去，活下去，是吧。” V看着尼禄，轻轻叹了口气，躺了下来，“随意吧。”

“如果你觉得那样会比较好的话，我们相互配合吧。”他犹豫着打开了纤细的双腿。

尼禄的手抚摸着他柔嫩的大腿内侧肌肤，慢慢靠近，注意听着他的呼吸。

“我只是不知道，那是什么。”她的语气软了下来。

“什么？”

“刚才你碰那里…我不知道那是什么…”

“就像你想让我有感觉，我也想…”

他的呼吸靠近了她，V难耐地扭动了一下。

“快一点。”她依旧那么固执。

也许你会希望一切慢一点的。

V吃力地抬起头，看见他的双腿几乎被按平了在床上，而男孩的脑袋逐渐靠近……

他紧张着，不知为何会相信他的话，直到不及防的湿热电流从股间传来，让他猛地一下抽紧了身子，夹住了尼禄的脑袋。

就是那样…强烈到让他恐惧的感觉……

但他的双腿被男孩按住了，他感到那最脆弱的地方正无情地暴露着，即使他没有在伤害他……

无助而激烈的快感从那里搅扭着爬上了全身，让他不知道要在这无所适从的浪潮里去到哪里。

他一下一下舔着她，用湿热的舌头，时不时搅起那敏感的一片，让他激动得只能抓住了他的头发。

V觉得自己快要哭了，这不是他应该经历的，可是他没有叫他停下。

他正在融化，融化成欲望的样子，和恐惧一样剧烈，在这虚假的身体里格外真实起来。

他就是这么觉得的吗？

忽然V预感到了什么，无意识地抽动了几下，蜷缩了身体。

而他也停了下来抬起了脸。

那一片即将点燃的湿热忽然冷了下来，V无可奈何地失望空落了起来，抬起身子看向他。

男孩的蓝眼睛让V好像想到了什么。

很快尼禄埋下了头去，几下轻轻的吮吸，V在思考清楚之前，就迎来了高潮，在一片慌乱错愕的痉挛中，发出了几声断续的声音，破碎成了他舌尖下颤抖的粉末。

 

“你喜欢吗？” 尼禄抬起了头。

V还颤抖着，但她也想嘲讽他，说q这与喜欢无关。但她想到了把他搂在胸前，说“原来你喜欢这里”的是自己。

可笑啊，为什么对着一个虚假的躯体还这样认真呢。

“喜欢也没有下次了。” V笑了一下。

“来吧。”

V高潮过的入口已经足够湿润放松，尼禄抵在了她的入口，慢慢地进入。

推进还算顺利，她的身体被一点点地打开，她皱着眉头，发出轻微的哼声，忍不住地颤抖，这一点点的颤抖在尼禄感受来是更猛烈的紧缩。

在完全没入她以后，这样湿热颤抖的包裹让他大脑空白，他几乎要被她夹射，不由地吸了几口气忍住。

身下的人看着她，似乎不疼痛也不没有什么知觉。

这是尼禄预料到的场景。

没有经验的他光光凭借尺寸是没有办法让他感到些什么的。

“不怎么好，对吧。”

他摇了摇头，伸出了胳膊，把尼禄拉到了他的怀里。

在他的体内进行了一个微妙的角度调整，尼禄有些无措地落进了他的怀里，被他环住，和他柔软的身体紧贴。

V扣着他的肩膀，打开了更多，让他继续抓着他的肩膀慢慢地动，而她小小的乳尖蹭着他的身体。

“还挺好的是吧，假若我是个女孩子的话。”他轻笑着，抱着他，双腿夹着他的腰。

不管是谁。

尼禄想着，感受着他的身体是如何欢迎他。

都说身体才不会撒谎，可是这个人的身体也会。

最后他很丢脸地挺了几下，忍不住交代在她温暖的身体里。

他还是抱着他，没有把他推开。

“总是错误的身体和时候，是吧，让你产生了错觉。”V轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

“也许算我的一点补偿吧，我一直对你不公平。”V微微侧过了一点头，让眼泪不动声色地能够掉下来，然后试着推开了尼禄。

“好了，我要试着用你给我的魔力了。”

尼禄没有松手依旧抱着他，困倦和依赖让他本能地不想撒手。

V停止了抵抗，任由他继续抱着。

“你是不是喜欢她？”V问他。

“谁？”

“现在，有胸和阴道的我。”他笑了一下，轻轻夹了一下他还留在他身体里的东西。

不管是谁。

尼禄抬起头，看着他，他眼里这双眼睛和平时并没有差别。

“一样的。”他没想太多，吻了一下V的嘴唇。

V觉得那一瞬间他好像又高潮了一下。男孩的嘴唇柔软而有点微微的咸味，也许是自己的味道。

 

“知道吗，我可以选任何一个人给我。”

“嗯？”

“但我想是你。”

 

—FIN—


End file.
